Borrão Ejaculatório
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Naruto é o apreciador de arte imprevisível número um. • Fanfiction dedicada para Miss Duende Junior;


Um jovem pálido rondava pela vila fazendo desenhos do que achasse interessante entre construções e destroços de onde renasceria uma nova vila. Desde os ninjas até as crianças de cidadãos comuns mantinham-se motivados. O tempo gritava igualmente energético. O sol chegou ao cume e não havia vento forte que fosse suficiente para refrescar o corpo ou sombra existente onde nem o mormaço queimasse sua pele alva.

Decidido a voltar para o minshuku construído pelo Yamato em que vários ninjas partilhavam um lugar provisório onde ficar, Sai tomou rumo para lá, pensando enquanto dava seus passos no que poderia ter como refeição ou onde poderia encontrar um lugar que servisse sukiyaki ou outro prato com tofu firme. O mapa mental que possuía da vila foi destruído com a mesma. Um problema entre outros mais. Contudo caso fosse de um jeito ou de outro, antes guardaria tudo o que carregava.

Chegando lá percebeu o silêncio dentro do alojamento, tão diferente da agitação além das paredes. Entretanto, quando foi se aproximando mais perto do seu quarto, o jovem começou a ouviu sons constantes provindos de dentro dele.

"Desgraça" pensou Sai. Não estava vestido adequadamente e a única arma em mãos era seu caderno e seu pincel, contudo ainda mantinha a calma. Assegurando-se sobre o que poderia estar além da porta quando ele a deslizar, começou a pintar algumas cobras. Bastava capturar seu invasor. E aguçando sua audição percebeu alguns gemidos soltos entre o som constante.

Fazendo correr levemente a fusuma, abriu uma fresta permitindo-lhe o vislumbre do suspeito e culpado pelos sons. Certamente uma cena perturbadora que bagunçou seus neurônios. Sabendo ou não o que fazer – ambas acabariam no mesmo resultado, permaneceu observando de soslaio. A pergunta "o que eu faço?" ecoava em sua mente a cada segundo. Um ninja nunca teria um preparo para esta situação e ele também nunca lera um único livro que pudesse dar nem mesmo uma pequena ideia de como agir diante daquilo. O que fazer? Ali, ajoelhado sob o tatami, estava Naruto se masturbando.

Raciocinando como podia sobre sua visão, Sai sentia-se demasiado intrigado e nem piscar direito era fácil para ele. Observando algo que considerava íntimo do Uzumaki e fazendo isso em absoluto secreto, com o risco de ser descoberto como ele mesmo o fez apouco com outra pessoa, era algo que o excitava por presenciar. A calça laranja abaixada, revelando sua bunda rígida, e o casaco aberto, de costas para Sai. Uma mão em movimento e outra cerrada apoiada na parede. Não via o rosto e estava ansiando muito poder espionar justamente a expressão.

"Por quê? O que é essa sensação?" ele não entendia a diferença de perseguir um inimigo em completo silêncio como o ninja que era, e observar uma masturbação de um companheiro. Ou qual fosse o vínculo que ele e Naruto tinham. Sai não conseguia distinguir, entretanto também não conseguia deixar por só isso, já bastava para ele de quadros sem significados e nomes vazios tal o seu próprio. Um amigo agiria diferente do normal diante disso? Qual era o normal? Entre milhões de pensamentos que atravessaram sua estreita e rápida mente, o jovem pálido chegou até a conclusão que aquilo era algo absolutamente natural entre todas as pessoas, exceto em ninjas que servem totalmente ao militarismo da ANBU Ne. Logo a melhor maneira de surgir naquele quarto era sendo natural, com um sorriso.

Prostrado de joelhos diante dos quadros de Sai – alguns recém-pintados, outros recuperados – Naruto acabara de ejacular sobre algum deles. Todos estavam enfileirados no chão e apoiados pela parede, muito próximos uns dos outros, logo não soube dizer se aquele que era o alvo de admiração era também o alvo do sêmen.

- Nunca imaginei uma maneira igual para apreciar minha arte, Naruto. – disse simpático, logo que abriu a fusuma suficiente para passar – Como me contaram, você é imprevisível.

O ninja laranja congelou, levantado agora com suas calças arregaçadas que ainda revelavam seu traseiro. Alguns poderiam dizer que estava reunindo energia natural para o senjutsu, mas a verdade era outra. Para ele, ser pego em ação por Sai, se equiparava com ser pego assassinando os pais da sua amiga mais próxima e pendurando seus restos mortais como adornos decorativos para si mesmo.

- Apesar de que devem estar falando do seu estilo único de luta. – colocou a mão no ombro do colega, forçando simpatia.

Como se tivesse um pescoço de gesso, Naruto virou a cabeça aos poucos e observou pelo canto do olho o sorriso praticado e automático que tanto detestava. Toda vez que Sai se encontrava com uma situação confusa agia como os livros mandavam. Diretos e simples como os livros eram, executavam em Sai improvisos péssimos como aquele que estava vivenciando. Não era um sorriso espontâneo e sincero que o ninja laranja já havia visto. Ele poderia estar examinando Naruto algum tempo e então seu rosto ficou muito acabrunhado pelo pensamento dessa possibilidade.

- Sai! Vai pra porra! – a vermelhidão do rosto mesclava com raiva e vergonha – Desde quando estava me observando? Se-seu tarado! Some daqui!

Sai puxou a mão que encostava ao casaco dele de volta. Aquela, definitivamente, não era uma resposta esperada. Naruto estava tão vermelho quanto o sangue de quem já derramou. "Então não é algo que pode ser dividido confortavelmente com outros. Ou seria eu o problema?" refletiu.

- Só o meu quadro que está com porra... – constatou calmo.

A frase declarava todas as realidades da situação. Naruto era quem se infiltrou na casa alheia, quem arrumou uma nova forma de motivar-se ou apenas sentir prazer. E quem era o pervertido ali era ele também, até antes deste episódio vergonhoso. Fim da linha para Uzumaki Naruto. Foi possível ver reticências saindo de suas cabeças por longos segundos, minutos ou horas.

Engolindo em seco, viu-se sem outras opções. Ajeitou as calças e fechou o casaco. Naquele segundo, Sai percebeu que ele estava sem a vestimenta ninja por baixo das roupas alaranjadas.

- Não diga para ninguém, sobre o que... viu. – seu rosto ainda estava bastante rubro – Na verdade esqueça! Apague isso da sua mente imediatamente!

Sai nada disse, só o aguardou com sobrancelhas erguidas. Com a voz fraquejando, continuou.

- Se não for possível, Sai, me prometa que vai manter silêncio disso, ok? – agora era ele quem dera um sorriso fingido, as sobrancelhas crispadas, uma batidinha camarada no ombro.

- Naruto... – o rapaz lívido pareceu totalmente desencantado com aquilo.

"Qual o problema se era algo tão natural?" ele se questionava da necessidade daquele embaraço todo. Estava certo que não era algo errado e que tudo feito por ele foi só observar. Não poderia ser um tarado já que ele era o dono do quarto. Também não aceitaria colocar a responsabilidade na sua arte, se ela era na verdade bem-vista. "De alguma maneira, bem vista."

De repente Sai teve uma epifania. Balançando a cabeça em negação e dando um sorriso debochado que dizia _Eu entendi tudo_, concluiu facilmente as reações de Naruto. Este esperando ansioso, as mãos ainda mais tensas sobre o ombro do esperto jovem.

- Não há motivo para se preocupar. – disse junto de um sorriso verdadeiro, orgulhoso de sua conclusão – Você foi muito bem. Eu fiquei realmente excitado.

E então o rosto de Naruto sumiu e ele desapareceu como se pudesse ser um fantasma. Deixando o corpo ali, apertando o ombro de Sai como vingança subconsciente.

- Naruto, me larga logo ou vou precisar te dar um soco. – disse simples, não tendo mais o que concluir. Sai variável, curto e grosso.

Ele obedeceu. Como também saltou para fora em três velozes movimentos e em segundos não se pôde mais ouvir suas pisadas no chão. Era possível que estivesse indo se jogar num riacho para esfriar a cabeça. Entrementes, para Sai, Naruto era alguém muito confuso de se compreender quando comparado com todas as pessoas que já conhecera. Normalmente sentia-se correto, mas aconteciam situações semelhantes onde não podia mais ter certeza. Tal como aquela. Seria por lidar com seu pior lado? O jovem lívido sentou-se no tatami e refletiu sobre tudo o que ocorreu. Sobre ele e sobre o Uzumaki.

Virou um pouco a cabeça para ver qual era o quadro atingido com o líquido esbranquiçado e pegajoso. Era um dos quadros novos, pintados com as tintas resgatadas entre todas que foram soterradas em seu antigo lar e das quais conseguiu aproveitar algo. Preto, azul, laranja, amarelo e vermelho. Kunais fincadas no solo e o sol poente. Sai não simpatizava com o resultado pela falta que dera o branco, não teve como fazer outros tons. Achava seu quadro deveras grosseiro, mas não pode segurar o sorriso que deu. Naquele vazio, sorrindo para um quadro, o qual o lembrava de que o Naruto de fato tem um pênis, ao contrário da primeira impressão que o garoto espalhafatoso lhe deu.

Nomearia sua pintura de "Naruto".

Escreveu em um pedaço de folha e improvisou uma plaquinha. Dobrando direito, posicionou-a no chão perto do quadro. Fez assim, pois não tinha consciência do erro cometido e que poderia custar uma vida. Fora de seus aposentos e não alguns passos além daquele minshuku, uma bela e curiosa garota fazia bom uso de seu byagukan.

•

**post scriptum**: Não farei considerações pessoais, pois imagino que possam usa-las contra mim. Brincadeira, nem imagino que vão ler... Brincadeira, imagino que alguém vá sim. AH! Se alguém quiser faço nota dos termos japoneses das casas tradicionais. Eu usei o google, nada de conhecimento pessoal.

Miss Duende Junior, se você gostar da fanfic, eu te dedico ela. Não teria escrito um SaiNaru se não fosse influência do seu próprio SaiNaru. Apesar de que no fim não deu de tornar esse aqui romântico. NÃO DEU. Bom, e se não gostar posso te escrever outra coisa. Pode ser de outro fandom, mas é capaz que eu demore. Estou acumulando muitos textos e perdendo minha força da juventude.


End file.
